Conventional molten glass shears can be characterized as "stop and return" type to distinguish them from "pass through" shears of the type used herein because of the conventional design limitation which dictates that the blades move from an open position to a closed or shearing position, and then return to reopen prior to the next cut.
In PEILER U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,937 issued on June 15, 1954, pivoted shear blades are adapted to move in the foregoing manner, each of the blades being stopped in its closed position, and each blade subsequently returned to its open position prior to the next cut.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,719 issued Apr. 1, 1969, the shear blades move in a straight line path, rather than arcuately as in PEILER, but these blades also stop at a shearing position from which the blades must be returned to an open position prior to the next succeeding cut.
The aim of the present invention then is to provide an improved gob shearing mechanism for use below the outlet spout of a molten glass feeder, which mechanism includes double edged shear blades adapted to cut the glass stream while moving in both a forward and a rearward direction. Higher shearing speeds are thus made possible than could be achieved with prior art shears.